The Renners
by randommeandu
Summary: The world has discovered vampires. For peace, every vampire is given a feeder from a family that has killed one of their own. Grace Pri's dad happened to kill a vampire called Robin Renner. Now being the feeder of this family, she meets triplet vamps, angry and stubborn female vamps and a very closed off teenage boy vamp. How will she cope since all she wants to do is leave.


**I own all characters and plot line. **

**No flames please.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - First and last day.

'She's wearing a very expensive looking coat. It's royal red and has large black buttons going down the middle. It's smart looking and gives her a sense of importance. The red lips on her face move as she has a conversation with the dark cloaked man beside her. His skin is pale and his frame is lean and muscular. On his face are green eyes and a smiling mouth as he listens to what the news reporter has to say.

"So, Mr Dracula." She starts off, moving a bit uncomfortably in her large dull orange chair. "I have been told that you are here to make a peace deal with the vampires and humans. It has been a few years since your identity was discovered. Now tell me, what do you intend to do?"

"Well, Mrs Gold. I plan to stop my vampire's from feeding and killing off all the humans." He breaks into a wide smile with teeth showing when a few sighs are heard from backstage. "But there is a cost..."

Right then, he turns away from the main presenter and looks dead on into the camera.

"For every vampire, they get a personal human feeder. But do not fret as they are being specifically chosen. We filter them out by their ancestors. You see, many humans have slaughtered and murdered my own race. Now it's up to us to take something back. So really, the only feeders chosen will be these vampire killers children and so on through out the generation."

At his last words, he shows two large pointed fangs.'

The screen flashes as I turn it off. My hand slumps down on the crisp white hospital sheets. The dark red curtains surrounding me rustle with escaping air coming through the open window. I clench my other hand into a fist at the recently discovered blood-sucking race. Breathing slowly, I reach for the diary on my bedside table. The first page opens to my 8 year old handwriting. Flicking through the many used pages, I come across a newspaper article.

'Man slaughters first vampire.'

The male in the photograph is dead serious as he holds a wooden stake in his hand. Below him is the ashes of the dead vampire. He has a medal strapped around his neck. I stroke his face and manage to breath again.

He's my father.

Long gone now, he is. So is my mother and I have no brothers. They all died from cancer. The family the vampire was part of was called Renner. Both my parents told me to get away from any place or person that had that last name. I listened and survived while living with my aunt. Only a week ago was she drained dry by one of the Renners. But that's not the reason I'm in the hospital. No. I have low of the low blood pressure. The nurses said it's very dangerous when you have negative-0 running through your veins. It's one of the most rare and pure blood types humans can get, only 7% of the world having it. And I'm one of them.

The curtains suddenly open with a sweeping sound. It startles me and everyone else in the other rooms. A tall man who looks somewhat like the man on t.v comes over and stands as still as a statue over me. I look up at him before reacting fast. Grabbing my over hanging blood socket, I rip it open and chuck it at his face. Then, I leave him quickly as he tries to either suck up all the blood or get the smell off his face. My feet run on their toes as I try to remember where the front door is positioned. I find it finally on the second floor and I race through the automatically opening sliders. Fresh air hits me and then I'm surrounded. Many arms grab me and I try to fight them off. I see the one with my empty hospital bag and he gives me a small frown crossed between a smile.

"Hello Miss Pri. I am Foil Renner." He states, coming through all the cloaked and masked men and grabs my hand. He shakes it. "Welcome to the family."

I spit in his face. I watch as he wipes his left cheek and laughs. Confused, he drags me over to his black, high tech car and opens the door. He shoves me in and then slams it. The space isn't empty. There are other humans in this compartment. Looking over at my companions, I spot two more girls and three boys. All are older than me, except for one of the boys. He looks around about 15. They're all crying and holding pictures of their loved ones. All I've got is my diary. Placing it down on my lap with a sigh, I stare out the tinted windows. I'm in a whole pile of crap.

I'm writing an entry in my diary when we roll up to a massive mansion. Everyone gets out, me being last and not without a tiny struggle. I stare at each window with cold eyes. There are old styled curtains in each window. As we walk through the double wooden doors, I recognise that the outside looks much like the inside. Old fashioned. THe only modern things in the lounge and kitchen is the electricity and technology. This family has a flat screened t.v. It's larger than any I've ever seen.

"Now, make yourselves at home while I round up my family." Foil demands kindly with a surprisingly nice smile. I pull a face behind is back and roll my eyes before turning away. Walking quietly over to the window, I can see that the house is pretty much isolated. There are forests in every direction with tall, short and winding trees. My fingers run across the windows paneling until I find the golden latch. It makes a loud click and I wince at the sound. Hoping no one heard it, I unclick the other one opposite it. I do it much slower so it barely snaps out of it's hold. Once that's done, I go to pull the window up so I can crawl through. The sound of someone sneezing makes me jump and spin away from my escape. Just as that happens, a swarm of vampires come into the large lounge. I step back towards the wall and tighten my fists. Foil walks in and motions for everyone to sit on the many chairs and sofas making a semi-circle around the television. I stay still.

"I think that we should all introduce ourselves... I'm Foil Renner." He projects through out the room. I resist the urge to run out of the open doors. "And this is my wife, Juliet."

A very pretty young lady smiles and waves. She has long wavy ginger hair and light green eyes. Her pale complexion is obviously from her vampire side. Her gown is modern unlike her palace.

"The triplets, Caroline, Vincent and Quin." At each of their names, they smile and nod. All have the same hair colour as their mother. Though, Caroline has green eyes, Vincent and Quin have very dark brown like their father. They all look very young, maybe under 13 years.

"Damon and Florence."

A black haired boy waves slightly as blondish ginger girl snobs everyone off. I can tell by the colour of her eyebrows that she is originally ginger like her mother but she dyed it.

"I don't know where Jayden is but this is my mother Margarett."

That's when a lady the same aged looking as Juliet stands up and scans us. Her glassy eyes stop at me and she scowls.

"Pri!"

Her voice hisses my last name.

"It was a Devon Pri that took my Robin away." She mutters, sitting back down again. My nails dig into my skin but I'm careful not to break it. Surprisingly, Florence stands and smashes her glass of water on the floor. It shatters and makes a noticable stain in the carpet. She then starts shouting at her grandmother about bring up Robin. I take this chance to turn around and go through the window. In my way is a tall boy. He's wearing a leather jacket and his hair is slightly short, the front stopping at his earlobe. Icy blue eyes stare down upon me and I gulp secretly. We are only a foot apart.

"Ah, and this is my son Jayden." Foil states as the room goes 's has his arms crossed over his chest that sticks out slightly from muscle.

"Are you aware that she is trying to escape through the opened window that she managed to unlock a few minutes ago without you noticing." Jayden speaks lowly, staring at his father. His voice has a small roughness in it, like he hasn't slept well or he's talking to low. I scowl at he's know-it-all moment. His father arrives beside us in a few seconds and pulls on Jayden's shoulder. Once he's removed, I turn back to the others and grit my teeth in disappointment.

"Now, you must all be tired and I have made a room in this giant of a house for you. All rooms in this house have name plates on the doors so you can't get that lost. Vincent will show the boys to their room and Caroline same with the girls. Good to seeing you all." He says as Coraline walks up to me at the speed of light. Unnaturally, I could actually see her moving. I rub my eyes and realise I'm still dressed in my hospital gown.

"Why are you in your pyjamas?" She asks, gathering up the other two girls. I nod at them before turning back to Coraline.

"Not pyjamas but a hospital outfit." One of the older females state before brushing down her skirt. "Now, where are we staying?" She asks. Thankfully, Coraline doesn't ask any more questions and she takes us upstairs.

After the unexpected tour of the house, we finally get put out a double door that has all our names on it. I drag behind and wait for the others to go inside. Coraline wishes us luck and closes the door behind us. I hear the lock click but the key stay in. Sighing in relief, I take in the room. It's in the shape of a pentagon. Each wall has one wooden door. There are couches around what must be a tiny lounge room. Even a television set. Teh carpet is newer looking and the wallpaper is a light creamy pink. Mentally and physically gagging at the colour, I walk forward and open the last door that hasn't been looked in yet. It may be because the door has my name on it or... nope that's it.

The brass handle is shaped in a wave design. The door swings open as I don't take much attention on the room. All I know is that it's large and has a massive bed. I quickly place my diary under it's covers and then leave. Not bothering to close my room off on the way out, I sneak over to the door. Trying the handle, I find it locked as I thought. I look around for some paper and find a large newspaper from today. Dracula's face is on the front page and I slide it under the door until only a pullable amount is left. Then, I give the lock a tap. The key rattles but doesn't move. Not wanting to make anymore noise, I race back into my room and swipe my pencil from my book's binder. Running back, I slide it quickly through the keyhole and push against the object. A satisfying plonk makes me smile and lunge for the paper. The key is on it and I smile to myself. That's when I run back to my room and look out the window. We are three stories high, but it's still jumpable. Snatching my book back, I head over to the closet that my eyes have just noticed. Mumbling to myself, I pick out the darkest clothes available. To my luck, there's a black jumpsuit. It's tight to the skin but flexible with slightly long sleeves. Slipping them on, I chuck on some black, non-reflective, flat running boots. Lacing them up, I grab my book and slide it into the attached pocket on the outside of my right leg. It clips my diary in and secure. Placing my pencil back in the rings, I stare back out the window. There is a balcony below my window, one level down. Bracing my legs, I slide off and feel the wind rush my hair. The impact on the concrete rushes up my nerves and I stifle a cry with my sleeve. The window doors behind me are only partially opened and I hop no one heard my drop. Knowing that the next leap will be softer, I swing my legs over the railing. Unfortunately, I can hear the family discussing something. The curious side of me took over and I open my ears to their words. Mr Foil, I think, is speaking.

"So, is everyone clear. We will not feed off their neck but we will have hospital equipment to suck out the blood and into bags."

"I understand but father, are you sure that the Pri girl will do as she is told?"

It's a girl, most likely one of the triplets. Not Vincent of course.

"She will...she..."

"Father, I'm not sure if you know this but the girl you are talking about is right outside on the balcony." Jayden mutters loud enough for me to hear.

Swearing under my breath, I fling my other leg over and push off. Doing a safety roll at the bottom, I brush my hair out of my eyes and sprint off. I go straight to the front of the house and skid to a stop by the line of cars. Picking the one closest to the road, I open it's already unlocked door. Like I expected, the keys are in the ignition so all I have to do is drive off. And that's what I do as fast as I can. Looking back, the front door of the house opens and Foil stands there in shock. I keep in a laugh and speed off down the road.

I've been driving for only five minutes and my joy of escaping disappears as I notice that I'm suddenly not alone in this car. I shriek before aiming a punch at the boy's face. Jayden blocks with ease. He keeps his hand on my fist and seems to be holding it tighter every second. I stare onto the road and carry on driving.

"Stop the car Pri." He mutters in my ear. I shake my head and swerve the car to try and put him off. It doesn't work. I try desperately ,while driving, to yank my hand out of his grip. Suddenly, he squeezes on it hard. My bones feel on the verge of breaking out of place. He then goes from crushing it to twisting my wrist. It makes my back push up against my chair and turn slightly to stop him from hurting me too much.

"Let go!" I complain through my clenched teeth. Not being able to handle the pain, I release the steering wheel and try to get it out. The car swerves out of control and I take my foot instantly off the brake. There's a tree in front of us.

"What the hell!" Jayden hisses, opening my door and shoving my outside. I land on the cold ground. My hand is screaming as I watch the vampire jump into the driver's seat and brake. It stops and then backs up. My wrist is limp and burning. A moan comes out of my mouth and I try to stop the tears from falling out of my eyes. All my fingers are shaking as Jayden stops the car as soon as he's back on the road.

"Do you know how much this car costs?" He snaps at me while getting out. I shrug and then manage to get on my feet without too much pain. He's over in a second and drags me back to the car. "More than what I beat you are."

"Then take your car and go. If I'm not worth it then leave!" I argue, struggling out of his firm grip. He looks at me through with the ocean and sighs.

"Come on, lets go." He mutters. I pull the finger at him when he's not looking and get into the passenger seat. I don't bother putting on my seatbelt and wait for me to be taken back to prison.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Please review**


End file.
